fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
1313: The Empire
(Words or sayings followed by a number surrounded in parentheses are Codex entries. For those unfamiliar with the Star Wars Universe, there will be a Codex at the bottom with all the definitions.) Tundort) I assume you are the Jedi I was arranged to meet with? Taunwe) Correct. While I was waiting at the rendezvous point, I saw a small group of Republic soldiers running towards the elevator shaft. When I came to investigate, I figured out the you and the General were onboard, fighting the mandalorians. If I didn't come, the elevator shaft would've come crashing down to the floor and kill you both in a fiery explosion. No need to thank me. Tundort) Well, nice to meet you Taunwe, I'm Tu- Taunwe) Tundort. I remember the story on the Republic News Network about you helping out several prisoners from this very level. Tundort) I take pride in my work. General) While that's great and all, I have to get back to my office on the upper level, but before, I'm assigning you a task. There has been mysterious activity going on in the market sector. Recently, the sales of the spice (1) ryll (2) has gone up. The known sellers commited crimes against the Republic, and we suspect them as Imperial Operatives (3). At the same time, there have been flashes of red-colored light coming from the rooftops, usually followed by the death of a high-up authority figures. Through a security camera, we found the assassin. We put him through all our databanks, but there's no match. The most we can assume is that he is an Imperial Sniper (4). Taunwe) Snipers and Operatives? Sounds like the II (5) is involved. General) Correct. But what would they need with ryll? Dromund Kaas (6) already has plenty of kolto (7) mines. Tundort) You've told us the details, but what's the job? General) Be patient, smuggler. I was getting to that. In the Industrial Sector, there's a Powertech (8) who goes by the name of Cegrit. He's a very well known Bounty Hunter that is thought highly of by the Empire. He supposedly has a Security Spike (9) for the Empire's Central Datacore. If you get that spike, we might be able to slice into their databanks and find the identity of the assassin. Taunwe) Er, shoudn't someone else be doing this? I mean, Bounty Hunters are called, "Jedi Killers" for a reason. Tundort isn't even well armed enough to take on a Powertech. Tundort) Which is exactly why we need to take him by surprise. He takes up base in the Industrial Sector, right? I've been in the Industrial Sector several times before, I know all the ins and outs of that place. If we can sabotage his gear, set him up into the right place, we can take him. General) I like your thinking, Tundort. There's only one problem. Taunwe) That would be? General) We don't know where he's based in the sector. What's worse is the Industrial Sector is overrun by what we think are Reprogrammed Assassin Droids, so you're going to have to make it quick. Tundort) Assassin Droids AND a high-class bounty hunter? This will be interesting. General) It will be. So, your first task is to go into the Market Sector, and find one of my liuetenets. He should be in the Corucsant Criminal Cantina. You should recognize him by his armor, it's white and orange, as opposed to the white and blue on normal soldiers. Once there, he'll lead you to the last known area the bounty hunter was in. Once you get there, find any evidence of his wherabouts, then track him down, and bring him back to my office in the upper level, preferably unconscious. Tundort) Aw, what? Unconscious? We don't get to kill him? Taunwe) Do you want to lose out on crucial data? General) Taunwe's right. If you kill him, we still get the security spike, but we don't get to interrogate him for more information, or even hire him to work as a mole. Now, I must get going, I wish you luck. CODEX 1) Spice is a drug used in the Star Wars Universe. There is a medicinal kind, and a kind that works like illegal drugs in real life (Cocaine, Marijuana, etc.). 2) Ryll is a very common medicinal spice (Pronounced, "Rill") 3) Imperial Operatives are a sub-occupation of Imperial Agents who are experts in Medical Technology, Stealth, Blaster Rifles, Knives, and Lethality. 4) Imperial Snipers are a sub-occupation of Imperial Agents who are experts in Marksmanship and Offensive Technology, sharing a profession with knifes and Lethality with the Operative. 5) II is the Imperial Intelligence. Formed during the beggining of the Cold War era, most employees work in Espionage, Peacekeeping, or keeping the Imperial Archives safe. 6) Dromund Kaas is the capital of the Sith Empire. 7) Kolto is a very powerful medicinal liquid. It is commonly used by putting the patient in a tank, and filling the tank with Kolto. 8) Powertechs are special bounty hunters who hunt their target using Flamethrowers, Wrist Rockets, Blaster Pistols, Poison Darts, Explosive Darts, Railguns, Handheld Forcefield and many other weapons. 9) Security Spikes are devices that work like a key to a specified Databank. Previous Episode: 1313: Descent Into the Criminal Underworld Category:1313